


kisses and hope and cigarette smoke

by lilacsandlostlovers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, i can't believe my first ever fic is HETERO, i love my trashy incest nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4301211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsandlostlovers/pseuds/lilacsandlostlovers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is their love story, and they didn't give a fuck about what others thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kisses and hope and cigarette smoke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



> dedicated to rie, you fricking cutie. so glad my partner in crime is as precious as you.
> 
> warning for incest. it's a healthy relationship, but the warning still stands :-) please take care of yourself! if you think this will trigger you, feel free to click away.  
>   
> also warning for substance abuse (pietro smokes) and pda.  
> hover for translations of the serbian (the irl alternative to sokovian) in the text and i will list them at the bottom!  
>   
> enjoy.

“That kills, you know,” a familiar voice called out.

Pietro raised his head in acknowledgment, a cigarette hanging from his lips.

“So does living.”

“No need to be fake deep, honestly, [брат](http://brother).” Wanda laughed and sat down next to her brother.

They're on the edge of a building ( _probably one of Stark’s_ , Pietro thought with disdain), legs swinging carelessly, just enjoying each other’s presence.

He laughed. “How was the mission?”

Wanda had been gone for three days (three days too long) looking for the scientist who helped do the experiments on her.

“How do they say—fruitless. I think she is either off the face of the earth, or maybe SHIELD got to her and killed her,” the girl said with a wry smile, pretending not to be all that concerned with the scientist’s fate.

To be fair, said scientist _did_ conduct illegal human trials on Wanda, forcing onto her powers she's yet to master, but _still_. There was still an emotional attachment there. “I am glad to be back, at any rate.”

Pietro took a drag of his smoke (he thought it was calming) and replied quietly, “I missed you.”

“Yeah, well.” Wanda giggled. “I hope you did.”

He pushed his sister almost off the building (always, _always,_ keeping one hand on her hip safely in case something happened).

“Rude.”

“[не](http://no), I do not think so.”

They sat there quietly, and all that could be heard were faint shouts from the outside, the rush of the traffic, the little puffs Pietro inhaled and exhaled. Wanda was the first to break the silence.

“I missed you too, [шупак](http://asshole).”

"Mhm,” he laughed as he stubbed out the butt of his cigarette on the fancy roof. Pietro leaned in for a kiss, and, _really_ , who was Wanda to fight him?

_Wanda tasted like chocolate, something spicy and earthy and happiness,_ Pietro concluded before pulling back, panting heavily.

_Pietro tasted like mint and ash and hope and destruction,_ Wanda thought before she stopped thinking at all.

“[волим те](http://i-love-you),” she murmured.

Pietro’s internal monologue agreed. _i love you i love you i love you my darling sister i would punch the moon for you you make me so fucking strong strong i love you—_

Wanda leaned in so their lips were touching again. Pietro could feel her every inhale and exhale reflect back on his own lips.

“You are my soulmate,” she whispered the words like it was a dangerous secret.

Maybe it was.

Maybe it should have been.

Maybe they didn’t care.

This is their love story, and they didn't give a fuck about what others thought.

 

 

f i n

* * *

(at least for now.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> брат -- brother  
> не -- no  
> шупак -- asshole  
> волим те -- i love you  
>   
> this isn't explicitly mentioned but the scientist wanda was off looking for is dr. lindsey ballato, a reference to both the bassist & the character from noccacula's fic, [i don't hear the church bells chime anymore](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3897244) which is also a maxicest fic. 10000/10, definitely recommend. yes, this is me giving nocc _all the promo_.  
>   
>  thanks for reading!! if you want to discuss trash twins in love, hit me up on tumblr at glittervoids.tumblr.com :-)


End file.
